A Scar, Scotch and Sex
by Urufumaru
Summary: Just out of a relationship. Link finds himself in a club, pressured by the people closest to him. There he meets a man he never had seen before, and know nothing about. But this man knows what he wants, and he wants Link. Rated M.


**Author's note:**

This is my first lemon. And I'm not going to be like some of the other authors who asks you to be gentle, and not criticize to harsh. But I'm asking you: Be harsh, be brutal, pick this shit apart! But if you don't find anything specifically wrong with it, feel free to say so.

This is my first lemon so it's very important that I find a way to improve.

And for those who are waiting for a certain multi-chapter IkexLink story to update...well..I'm waiting for feedback. The last chapter I felt uncertain if I moved too quickly, so I want people's opinions.

Anyway before I start this story I have one more thing to say.

Penis(LOL). That is all. On to the story.

* * *

A Scar, Scotch and Sex 

Loud music could be heard through the entire building. Not so strange since it was a club; where you danced, to music.

Link was lazily dragging his finger back and forth across the rim of his half-full glass with some sort of alcohol (Link forgot what kind) in it. Why did he agree to come here? Yes, his colleagues suggested that he had to try to 'move on'. It was just recently he discovered he was in fact not into women, and his girlfriend at the time did not take the news too well. He could still hear the shouting. The insults, those hateful eyes, even the punch she managed to land right where his left eye was.

The black eye had healed fairly quickly, but there was still a tiny, but noticeable, cut just above his eyebrow. Link really hoped it wouldn't leave a scar.

Link chugged down the rest of his drink (He assumed it was safe since he ordered the drink himself). His eyes started scanning the seemingly endless room. Who was he going to try to get in contact with? If he could get in contact with anyone at all.

Oh what was the point anyway? He could just sit here for a few hours, have some drinks and go straight home. He could always lie and say there was no guys that caught his eye.

Music filled Link's ears; a heavy bass. A very heavy bass, perhaps it was dubstep. It was at that moment Link realized that he didn't know how big the premise he was in on were. Dark, so very dark, the only place where one could properly see their hand in front of their faces was probably the bar. The rest of the room was dimly lit, maybe. Link's eyes wasn't used to the dark yet, and he had no intention for them to be.

''Hey bartender.'' Link called out. He hadn't even realized he had drunk anything before the glass was empty.

Dark, so very dark, but this time around it wasn't the room that he felt like complaining about. The bartender's eyes, they were so dark; even darker than the room itself. A simple white dress shirt, the sleeves was pulled up. Link couldn't see more than that, but even so, he could see more than enough. Dark hair, almost matching his eyes, a strong jaw, fairly well trained; in other words, very attractive.

''Yea, what can I do for ya?'' A thick bushy eyebrow rose, making Link's cheeks flush I embarrassment. That gaze was intense, too intense for Link to not notice.

''Can I get another one of these...Uh...'' Link's mind went blank. What had he been drinking this evening?

Seeing the blond's speech stopping to a halt, the man tried to make the awkwardness disappear as soon as possible. Not for himself, but for the obvious first-timer.

_''Must have just recently discovered what his preferences are.''_

A hand reached out and grabbed Link's wrist, yanking him forth. The blond man was practically leaning over the counter. The same hand brought itself up to the owner's face, With Link's wrist still in its grip.

The man took a deep breath, smelling the remaining contents of the glass.

''Another scotch coming right up.'' The bartender turned around and started rummaging through the various of bottles until he found the correct ones.

While the bartender started mixing the drink, another man sat down next to Link.

This one was athletic, _very _athletic. That man must work out about, four or five time a week. Dark, dark hair, blue perhaps. The man turned around looking straight at Link. Green piercing eyes looking directly at Link's very being.

Blue eyes tore themselves from that muscular body. He didn't realize he had been staring. Link saw the small glass with the brown transparent liquid in it back in his hands. His cheeks were burning. Was it because he was caught staring on someone, and better yet, another man? Or had the alcohol's effect finally kicked in?

''Is this you first time doing something like this?''

Okay, it was definitely the man sitting next to him.

''Is it that obvious?'' Link gave a weak smile. At least that man tried to start a conversation.

''Yeah, kinda.'' The man rose to his feet and started walking towards Link. The blond felt his nerves strike him the moment that man sat right next to him.

''My name's Zelgius. What's yours?''

Zelgius. That was an unusual name, but then again, Link wasn't a common one either. When Zelgius said his name it was then Link noticed how deep and mature that man's voice sounded. It didn't fit, but at the same time it did.

''Link. My name is Link. Uh, nice to meet you.'' Link hurriedly offered his hand to Zelgius.

A large warm hand wrapped itself around Link's own. Zelgius yanked the blond forth, so they were almost cheek to cheek. A low husky voice whispered directly into Link's ear.

''_It's nice to meet you too, Link_.''

Link felt his body freeze, and at the same time feeling it heat up to higher degrees. ''I uh...err..''

''Something wrong? People who come here is here for only one reason.'' Zelgius started to slowly stroke down Link's side, inching towards his behind. ''Or are you really _that_ new to this?''

Link didn't answer, instead his hand started to stroke the well trained upper-arm belonging to the other man. Zelgius responded by sealing their lips.

The hand holding Link's let go, only to bury itself in Link's blond locks. A slick tongue slithered its way across the slighter male's bottom lip. Link granted the taller male entrance, and Zelgius wasted no time in exploring the blond's mouth.

The kiss was slow, like a graceful ballroom dance. But as soon as Link circled his arms around Zelgius' neck, the kiss became fierce, intense, aggressive and possessive.

Seconds quickly became minutes, and the need for air could be felt in both of the men's lungs.

A thin string of saliva still connected them. They were almost out of breath, and both of them was leaning towards one another.

A smile graced Zelgius' handsome features. ''How about we leave this club. Your place or mine?''

He knew. Link knew that there was no turning back now; no matter if he wanted it or not. The only choice he had was: His place or Zelgius'.

Link knew his friends, a little too well for that matter. They and his colleagues -some of his colleagues were his friends- would definitely pay him a visit tomorrow. They were probably 'just around the neighborhood' and decided to pay a visit to a 'close and dear friend'. Having the people closest to him finding him exhausted, naked and probably sore in his bed, and not only that, but with another man. On the other hand, if he went to Zelgius' place he wouldn't know where he was. A part of his safety would disappear. Was it safe to trust Zelgius that much already?

Link needed time to think. But how was he going to get it? He needed to stall for time.

''What? No cheesy pick-up line?'' That would do. The only thing Link needed to decide was here or there.

''Oh, I'm really sorry. Let me.'' Both of Zelgius' hands fell on the blond's hips. ''My, what a lovely belt you have there.'' Both of his hands had a firm grip on the sides of Link's belt. ''Would you mind if I take, a closer look?'' The taller man yanked Link from his seat, and brought him to his lap. Link could feel the bulge in Zelgius' pants, and a tiny gasp escaped the blond's lips.

''Much better.'' Zelgius was about to lock their lips in a kiss yet gain, but Link spoke up before it happened.

''Yours.'' Link whispered against Zelgius' lips.

Link got off Zelgius' lap holding the larger male's hands the entire time, directing Zelgius to follow him out of the club.

The cool air hit the exposed parts of their skin, which was mainly their hands and faces.

As they were going up the stairs to Zelgius' apartment, thoughts flowed through the blond's mind. Thoughts of doubt.

When Link was led through the apartment his mind became a fierce battlefield, where thoughts fought over who was the most rational. But most of them, if not all, agreed on one thing.

_''Fast. This is happening too fast.''_

But as soon as a pair of firm lips placed themselves on the crook of Link's neck, all rational thinking ceased to exist.

Licking, sucking, biting. Zelgius had to practically bend down to be able to reach Link's neck. The taller male found their height difference rather amusing. But being in that position would definitely take its toll on Zelgius' back if he didn't change it.

Zelgius withdrew from his previous actions, much to the blond's dismay. One of his hands snaked its way behind Link and soon found its way between two firm thighs, the other hand joined almost immediately.

Link gasped; not only by the sheer fact that the man he had only known for barely an hour had juts made such a bold move, but that he found himself hoisted up in the air. Two large hands had a firm grip on his butt, but Link still found himself wrapping his arms around Zelgius' neck and his legs around the bluenette's waist.

Now it was Link's turn to shower the other one with kisses. First the cheek, then the jaw, so the neck, until finally Link started to lick behind Zelgius' ear.

When Link had started to bite and suck on the ear's lobe, Zelgius had walked -with Link in his arms- to his bedroom.

Link felt his back land on a soft mattress with the large bluenette landing on top of him. Their lips crashing together at the same time as the fall.

Zelgius took a hold of the blond's hips, grinding their erections together. Link moaned into their open-mouthed kiss, he slowly started to rub his hips in circular motions into the larger male's ones. Zelgius stroked Link's sides slowly, until his hands found the hem of slighter man's shirt. The kiss broke momentarily, so the sky colored shirt could be pulled over the blond's head. And Zelgius licked his lips at the sight presented before him.

Slightly tanned skin, a flushed face, thin layer of sweat on his forehead and hands tugging desperately at his collar.

''Nngh...Your turn. Shirt_ off_.'' Link spoke with such wanton in his voice that it surprised even him.

A low chuckle came from Zelgius' throat. Link swallowed nervously. That laugh sounded so mischievous, it was even bordering evil.

Green eyes locked themselves onto a pink hardened nub, a slight smile before firm lips latched themselves onto that bundle of nerves. His left hand twisting and pinching the other, while his right hand started to unbutton his red dress shirt.

Link arched his back and gave a squeal of pleasure. He started to pant (Even more than he did before), and a shaky hand reached down to unbutton his own pants. Link gritted his teeth in frustration; why couldn't he stop shaking, so he could unbutton HIS GOD DAMN PANTS!

After almost a minute the blond gave a whine of desperation. Zelgius had taken his shirt off and was kissing down Link's torso. When he reached below the slighter man's navel, Zelgius pried the hands that was trying -but was unsuccessful- to unbutton the black jeans, and effortlessly managed to button up, pull the zipper down and drag the pants down to slim ankles.

Link's heart accelerated, his breath got shallower and his hands held the sheet under him so tight his knuckles were starting to turn white. And all of this was because of one man, and that man was slowly pulling down his underwear; the last thing Link had to protect himself. Something to cover himself with.

Zelgius took a hold of the flush skinned erection, that one smile never leaving his lips. What he did next made Link throw his head back in shock.

The bluenette stuck out his tongue and dragged it all the way of the underside of Link's shaft.

''Ahh!'' Link gasped at the intense sensation. Zelgius had taken the head into his mouth and was slowly starting to suck.

Zelgius let his tongue go one round around the sensitive head before starting to take more of the slighter man's member into his mouth.

Link tried to thrust into that hot mouth, but the other man had Link's hips in his grip; preventing him from moving his pelvis at all. That man was so, so, _so sly_!

Link propped himself up on his elbows, only to almost orgasm at the sight before him. Because, right before him was Zelgius, with his eyes gently shut, messy hair, one hand holding at his hip, bobbing his head. The blond's length disappeared into that mouth, only to reappear a second later.

Link let his head fall back, his eyes almost rolling in to his head. Link screamed out his orgasm as Zelgius swallowed around him, only to star humming immediately after.

Zelgius swallowed every last drop of the blond's seed. A smirk settled itself on his lips when he saw the panting blond laying naked on his bed. He felt an uncomfortable tightness in his pants. Hearing the aroused moans of the blond man made Zelgius harden even more than he was. And he had gained a hard-on in the club. The bluenette had squeezed himself through his pants while giving the blond a head, but it wasn't enough. He reached for the night table; Zelgius knew there was a bottle of lube on there someplace. A shaky hand went to undo his pants while the other had already found the small container.

Zelgius rose to his feet, his pants reaming on the floor, and bent over the blond who was still tired from the last session. Blue orbs lazily glanced up at the piercing green ones. The bluenette cradled Link in his arms, like he was some kind of fragile child within a deep slumber.

Link dragged his hand over Zelgius' muscular chest, feeling the hard flesh yet soft skin beneath his fingers.

Zelgius sealed their lips together and started to slowly make out with him, so the blond could get some time to recover his strength. And Link definitely needed all the energy he could muster for the next activity Zelgius had in mind for them.

On his back, Link felt the bluenette squeeze his behind while spreading his legs. Zelgius had spread Link's legs with his hips and was positioned between two slightly tanned tights.

Link jumped in surprise when he felt something press against his entrance. He groaned when he felt the lubricated finger slip in through his tight ring of muscles. It started to move in and out of him; in and out, in and out.

Link opened his eyes when he felt a warm hand lay itself on his cheek, stroking his face soothingly. ''Are you okay?'' Blond tresses bounced up and down in response as that slick digit continued to move in and out of him. Just as a second finger joined in, Zelgius sealed their lips together in a slow and reassuring kiss.

A loud moan echoed through the room -and possibly the entire apartment- when a certain bundle of nerves was pressed. Heavy panting followed suit. Link could feel his blood traveling down to his groin, making him harden again.

''Heh. You're doing pretty good for a first-timer.'' Zelgius started to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. Link was about to retort, but when fingers pushed against a certain spot inside him again, he couldn't help but to arch his back and moan instead.

A third finger was added, making Link feel more full than ever. A small sting came immediately after, but the blond managed to push it in the back of his mind. That, and the sheer fact that the pleasurable sensations was weighting it down. What was he saying? It was _crushing_ the pain.

Zelgius pushed his fingers in until his knuckles met the rim of Link's entrance; he then proceeded to spread his fingers, stretching the blond's orifice. He repeated that particular action a few times, rubbing against Link's prostate at the same time.

Feeling that opening loose enough, it was practically sucking in his fingers, Zelgius pulled out his fingers. Smirking when he heard a small whimper of protest coming from the slighter male.

''Shh..'' Zelgius opened the small bottle containing the slick liquid and poured some of its content in his palm, he then started to lubricate his throbbing member; making himself ready to penetrate the younger male beneath him. ''You'll soon be filled with something larger than three fingers.'' The bluenette crashed his lips with Link, while he started to enter him slowly.

Link gasped into the bruising kiss. Zelgius' manhood was _certainly_ bigger than mere three fingers.

When Zelgius' hips met Link's rear, two legs wrapped themselves around the bluenette's hips and two hands circled around his strong neck; bringing him closer to the panting blond beneath.

Zelgius' discreetly wiped his hand free of the lubricant on the bedsheets, before trying to relax the tense man beneath him. The younger man needed to relax before any of this could proceed.

''Shh..Just relax. Breathe.'' Zelgius' murmured, wrapping his broad arms around the lithe body, he started to slowly pull out.

And thrust back in. Zelgius thrust a few times, so the blond got some time to get used to the feeling of something so large being inside him. After a few thrusts Zelgius brought his hand to Link's lower back and pushed him up a few inches over the mattress. He then rammed into the smaller man with a much stronger force than before.

''_AHH!~'' _Zelgius had just rammed straight into Link's prostate sending the most powerful waves of pleasure the young man had ever felt in his entire life.

A smirk settled itself on Zelgius' lips. He continued to forcefully strike the bundle of nerves located inside the lithe blond, making the said man sing the most erotic tunes to ever meet human ears.

As they clung onto each other, Link clinging onto Zelgius' neck and Zelgius holding Link's body, the bluenette started attacking the younger one's neck. Making various of bruises and marks on that strong, yet slender neck.

''_MMNNNGH~'' _Link crushed their lips together. He was starting to feel some sort of pressure in the pit of his stomach, and he knew he was close. So very close, and the sheer fact that his erection was rubbing against his and Zelgius' stomachs made him edge closer to the incoming climax.

Their tongues clashed, wrestled, searched for each other. Desperately wrapping around each other, rubbing against each other. Moaning and groaning of the sensations coming from their mouths and groins. Saliva exchanged, swear mixed with each other and hair a complete mess. Their passion was almost at its peak. Until..

''_AHHH! OHH Z-ZELGIUS!~_''

Link arched his back, if it bent any further it may have threatened to break in two. Head slung back, a thin string of saliva still connecting the tip of their tongues. Three long streaks of cum spilled from Link's manhood.

The blond's climax made his muscles constrict around Zelgius' member, pushing the bluenette over his peak. His thrusts became irregular, until Zelgius gave one final powerful thrust grunting and releasing his load into that warm channel.

''_Ungh,_ _fuck...L-Link._''

Both of them collapsed on the bed. Zelgius managed to sling himself on the side, so he wouldn't end up crushing the smaller, lighter and probably more fragile man.

Zelgius enjoyed the sight of a Link with an expression of contentment who was basking in an afterglow.

The larger man cradled Link in his arms making him rest his head in the crook of a strong neck. Link had his hand slung over Zelgius' chest, almost touching the shoulder on the side furthest away from him.

Link was ready to fall asleep any moment, his eyes starting to drop.

''Hey Link.'' Zelgius' voice woke Link up from almost falling asleep.

''_Hmm?~_'' Link would've gasped, but he was too tired. Zelgius had pulled the sleepy blond closer, and had tenderly kissed the small scar above his eyebrow. Murmuring in a low voice that Link had come to adore.

''_This better not be a one-night stand._''

* * *

**Author's note:**

I bet some of you guys who has been reading some of my stories before are like: Derp. Urufumaru this is not IkexLink. What have you been smoking? Where's Ike?

Relax. You will get your IkexLink fill soon. Just wait a sec.

Please. The reviews this time around is important to me. First lemon, I know there are some thing I can improve on.

And for my fellow IkexLink fans. I am going to write another one-shot (With smut, mind you) and I have two words that will hopefully make you smile. (A happy one or creepy/pervy one) And that is:

Office Sex.

Please. Do review. (Doet!)


End file.
